lumaterechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
August
Lord August is a Lord of the Lumateran Flatlands. He is the leader of Sayles and is good friends with Trevanion, the Captain of the Lumateran Guard. Biography Early Life August grew up in Sayles. His father was the Lord of Sayles before him, and was lazy and did not care about his people. August met Trevanion of the River when Trevanion was serving as a guard for his father, and they soon became good friends. When Trevanion left Sayles to raise an army to drive the barbarians away from the River, August followed him, eager to prove himself and wanting to help Trevanion in any way he could. At this point in time, he met Abian, who came from the river village of Tressor like Trevanion. Years later Abian and August married. Some time later, August's father died and August became Lord August and Abian, Lady Abian. They had a girl, Celie, and three sons. When Finnikin was born, August swore to Trevanion that Finnikin would always have a place in his home. When the unspeakable occured, Lord August, Lady Abian and their children escaped to the Valley of Tranquillity. After the Kingdom was cursed, Lord August and his family left the Valley and moved to Belegonia, where Lord August acted as an Ambassador for Belegonia for the next ten years. In Finnikin of the Rock Lord August is first introduced when Finnikin and the novice Evanjalin come to see him per his request. He longs to return to Lumatere and has an obsession with breaking Trevanion out of captivity. Finnikin wants land in Belegonia for their exiles to create a second Lumatere, but Lord August demands that Finnikin give him something in return. Lord August is stunned when the novice Evanjalin speaks up and says that Charyn invaded Lumatere as a means of invading Belegonia. When she asks whether he would return to Lumatere if he had nothing to go back to, he said yes. Months later, Lord August is in bed when Finnikin, Sir Topher, Evanjalin, Trevanion, Perri and Moss break into his house. At first he is angry and afraid, but when he sees Trevanion he is overjoyed. He realizes that they are going home at last. That night, in the hall, he and his family, Finnikin and the others and the village of Sayles gather. They discuss what they could or could not have done differently during the days of the unspeakable, and of Seranonna's prophecy. Lord August is the one who suggests that if their heir does not survive breaking the curse at the main gate, Sir Topher should be proclaimed King. Lord August and his family leave Belegonia and go to the Valley of Tranquillity. Lady Abian tells Lord August that Evanjalin is really Queen Isaboe, and August is irritated that she had not told him earlier. After the curse is broken and the battle over, the exiles return to Lumatere. Lord August and his villagers rebuild the village of Sayles. August adopts Froi into his family at this time. In Froi of the Exiles Lord August does not play a large role in the novel. He says farewell to Froi when Froi leaves Lumatere, although August believes that Froi is going to Sarnak on business, and tells him, 'You know where your home is.' He supports Lady Beatriss when she is being slandered by Lord Nettice. In Quintana of Charyn Lord August does not know that Celie is acting as a spy for Lumatere. Near the end of the novel, he agrees to Gargarin of Abroi's suggestion that he give Froi his name which would allow him to marry Quintana of Charyn. Lord August feels shamed that he did not think of it first. Appearance Lord August has pale skin and 'eyes and hair like chestnuts'. Category:Characters Category:Finnikin of the Rock Category:Froi of the Exiles Category:Quintana of Charyn Category:Sayles Category:Lumateran Flatlands Category:Belegonia Category:Exiles